


Pica

by PureEdge (reddysteddy)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jevin is a weird slime and his body is weird and slimy, M/M, Mild Cannibalism, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/PureEdge
Summary: Scar has an addiction to eating diamonds. He never considered it a problem since it has not gotten anyone hurt.
Relationships: Scar/iJevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Pica

Scar was sitting on his diamond throne in town hall. He could not see the other side of the island or even if it was day or night. All his attention was focused on the blue slime kneeling at his feet.

Scar stroked his squishy head in the same way that he would pet Jelly's back. Jevin's eyes were closed with contentment, a warm grin resting on his face. 

At some point Scar must have pressed a little too hard. His hand sank into the gooey stuff that composed his lover's skull. He quickly yanked his arm back, dragging a chunk of flesh along with it. 

"I am so sor-sorry", Scar stuttered as he stared at the glob of fluid clinging to his skin. Before he could say anything else Jevin hushed him by placing a hand on his wrist. 

"S'alright", he said lazily. "Happens all the time". An awkward pause filled the space between them. "You can keep going if you want. It feels a lot nicer than you'd think it would". 

That convinced Scar to place his hand back on his head, balling up the fluid between his palms and doing his best to smush it back onto his cranium. Once he was satisfied with the shape he continued his languid motions from earlier.

Before long the mayor's fingers began slipping into the squishy substance again despite his best efforts to be as gentle as possible. He continued petting him out of fear that he would disappoint him otherwise, but he could not shake the feeling that this was painful for the man below him. Jevin must have sensed his nervousness. He tilted his head up, making a point of locking eyes with the brunette. 

"Hey, don't worry about making a mess of me. I told you, it feels good". 

Scar gingerly pressed his fingers deeper into his head until his knuckles rested on the membrane above his eyes. "Like this?".

The blue man purred. He leaned forwards, resting his head against the mayor's chest. "Exactly like that".

Scar nodded, showing that he was listening. He hesitantly tugged his digits through his lover's tissues, still nervous but a little more confident that he was not hurting him. The more he swirled his fingers the more Jevin seemed to heat up, making it easier to move inside of him. The change was subtle at first, but after only a few minutes Scar could feel something wet soaking through his jacket. 

"You, uh, seem to be getting really into this", the mayor offered as nicely as he could. 

Jevin smirked. "Are you saying that 'cause I'm melting all over you?". Scar nodded, unsure how else to respond. "That just means you're doing it right". Scar did not even know what 'it' was, yet this knowledge still pleased him. 

"Although...". Jevin wrapped two slimy hands around the arm buried inside his skull. "It'd be great if you could, like, go a bit lower". He gently guided Scar's hand towards his cheek. The human allowed himself to be directed, languidly swishing his fingers in his flesh. The blue man leaned into his touch. 

"Lower", he said again. Scar did his best to comply, dragging his digits through his lover, waiting for a signal to stop. Once he reached his collar he found a white sheet of fabric blocked his path.

"Hang on a sec". As Jevin said this he sat up, Scar's fingers slipping out of him. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head before casually letting it fall to the floor beside him. A large glob of his head got tugged along with it, leaving the slime with a forehead shaped like a tear drop. As he mussed with the top of his cranium the mayor got a good eyeful of his abdomen. He looked surprisingly rugged despite how malleable he was. 

Scar was so distracted he did not notice Jevin was ready for him until he grabbed his wrist again and directed his hand to his chest. 

"Do your thing, man", he said. Was he drooling? "Right here".

Scar wordlessly plunged his fist inside of him up to his wrist. Jevin let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a satisfied groan. A tremor ran through him. He slumped to the side and placed a hand on the nearest block of diamonds, leaning all his weight on it. Scar waited for his flesh to settle before straightening his fingers. He felt something denser than the rest of the man's body brush against the skin under his nails. 

The mayor's pulse quickened. The object nestled inside of his lover was smooth, hard, and after a bit of groping he confirmed that it was also shaped very much like a tear drop. He felt his mouth water.

Before either of them knew what was happening Scar had tackled Jevin to the floor. Both hands were buried deep in his chest, feeling around for something. The mayor moved rapidly, trying to jostle the slime as much as possible, to get him to melt and reveal whatever was hidden inside of him. The blue man weakly uttered sounds that may have been protests, but the brunette did not care. 

Finally his hand closed around it. He clutched it tightly, ripping a shriek from Jevin's melted form. Scar yanked as hard as he could and tore his fist from the barely conscious pile of goo. 

He stared at his white knuckled hand as he panted for a long time, watching the blue substance ooze down his forearm, listening to Jevin's barely audible whimpers. Out of his peripheral vision he could see the slime gradually deform more and more, now a puddle more than a person. The only part of him that resembled a living being was his head, and even that was beginning to collapse. How he managed to stay alive enough to not respawn was a mystery. 

The mayor brought the object closer to his face. He stiffly uncurled his fingers enough to get a look at what he had been compelled to take. He already knew what it was.

An ordinary diamond sat in his palm. It was exactly like every other diamond buried under stone, every gem that he could easily mine dozens of within an hour, like every piece of the throne he was already sitting in front of.

Scar closed his eyes. He slowly raised the stone to his lips. He quickly placed it on his tongue and shut his jaw. It tasted just like every other diamond too, like barely anything. 

The gem in his mouth vanished. When he opened his eyes again he was alone in town hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Jev's official merch featuring a diamond in his chest.  
>  ~~Also bones, but I clearly ignored those.~~  
>  https://teespring.com/get-jevinicus-slimus?pid=623&cid=102445


End file.
